


All I see

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, I'm getting better at tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Not really a threesome, Peeping, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wasn’t exactly sure what it was that woke him up from his sleep and he groggily turned his head and glanced around the unfamiliar room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I see

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Anonymous tumblr prompt asking for: "I'm not sure if you are still taking fanfic requests, but would it be ok if you write about a threesome between Vanoss, Delirious, and one of the other guys (you can choose who)?  
> I'm genuinely so sorry, I tried writing it with someone actually taking part and having sex with either Jonathan or Evan, but I literally couldn't get it to work. Evan just doesn't share and neither does Jonathan. So I hope this is good enough instead xx

_ All I see  _

_~So come close, baby_  
_I want to see what you’re made of._

 

Luke wasn’t exactly sure what it was that woke him up from his sleep and he groggily turned his head and glanced around the unfamiliar room just in time to hear the clapping of thunder, followed by a bright flash of light, it bathed the room in a white light.  
The whole building seemed to shake with the intensity of it and he could hear the rush of rain against the window that he had left partially open before going to bed, skimming his fingers over the cold sheets he shivered.  
A crack of lightning and a roll of thunder was what finally pushed him out of bed and into the dark hallways of Evan’s holiday home which belonged to his parents.

His feet padded on the plush carpet of the hallway, making his way towards the kitchen in search of something, _anything_ to soothe his dry throat and sandpaper tongue.  
Straining his eyes against the darkness, another flash of lightning illuminated the hallway for a split second.  
The rain pelleted down rhythmically on the large window at the end of the hallway, next to Evan’s room and the stairs. He walked quietly passed the rooms that the others were sleeping in and he could vaguely make out the snores of Tyler and Nogla.  
Continuing on he passed Jonathan’s room, the door firmly closed and silence behind it.  
Luke remembered the ill feeling in the pit of his stomach when he found out that their rooms weren’t next to each other’s, instead Jonathan’s room was next to their hosts, and as he made his way towards the stairs he noticed that Evan’s door was slightly ajar, a soft glow of light visible through the small crack.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he stepped closer to the door, thinking that the workaholic was probably editing footage for his fans, his ears however, were then greeted by a slick, soft noise that makes blood rush to his face.  
Back-tracking as quickly and quietly as he could he froze as the floor below him creaked, what a man does in his own time with his own hands wasn’t anything of Luke’s concern, then he hears it, a familiar breathless laugh, high-pitched and filled with something Luke can’t name.  
The soft noise repeats over and over again.

The familiarity of that laugh is what pushes him closer to the door.  
Pressing his eye up to the gap created by the almost- closed door, Luke’s only view was scattered clothes strewn about the bedroom floor, a crumpled shirt, dark jeans and a pair of torn boxers that looked like they had been ripped off someone’s body.  
Luke smiled slightly to himself, never picturing Evan to be a slob, when another whine made his breathing choke off.  
Finger’s gently opening the door, he nudged it open another inch, still nothing. Pushing it open one more inch, then another, forever grateful that the door didn’t squeak.  
Then Evan’s bed came into view, along with a pair of tanned legs and another moan mingled with the thunder clapping outside.

Warring with himself, Luke pushed the door open a few more inches. The sight before him was leaving him breathless and dumbstruck, his mind skidding to a halt.  
There laying on the bed with his back against the headboard was Evan, naked as the day he was born, but it was who was on top of him that made his mouth dry.  
Sitting astride Evan’s narrow hips was his best friend, Jonathan.  
His dear, childhood friend wasn’t wearing a stich of clothing, the pale expanse of his back was flushed a pale pink and his shoulders were rising and falling with the soft pants escaping his mouth.  
He was clinging to the man beneath him as if he would fall to the ground without any kind of support.

Luke couldn’t pry his eyes away.

He watched as Evan trailed his fingers up and down Jonathan’s back, caressing his waist and counting his ribs delicately as he passed them. Touching him in ways that made Jonathan arch into the touch and whimper as he tugged at Evan’s hair, tilting his head to the side and sucked on the man’s earlobe.  
Luke simply stared, frozen at the doorway, grateful that neither of them noticed the door opening.  
Jonathan gasped loudly and threw his head back as Evan mouthed wetly at his throat.  
The noise sent a shiver through Luke and it was like a much needed shake that snapped him out of the haze he was in.

He looked around the dark hallway hurriedly, hoping no one had woken up and spotted him, catching him peeping in on the intimate moment between his two friends. He pressed his back to the wall beside Evan’s door and closed his eyes, his blood rushing to his face again as Jonathan let out another breathless moan.  
Evan’s voice faintly floating through the door as he hushed him gently, Luke opened his eyes and peeped out of his hiding spot just in time to observe Evan’s large, tanned hands caress over Jonathan’s rear and Jonathan’s body tense in his arms.

 _“I should be going”_ Luke thought _“I need to go, right now.”_  
Another gasp went through the air and Luke pressed a palm to his groin, shamefully hard at the sounds his friends were emitting. He caressed the growing erection and he slide a hand into his sleep shorts, until he reached his testicles.  
He tugged at them.  
The breath caught in his throat at the sensation and he repeated the motion, tentatively moving his hand further he squeezed his hand tightly around himself and pleasure sizzled up his spine.  
OH  
_Oh_  
“Did you hear that?” He heard Jonathan say as he straightened up in Evan’s embrace and scanned the room around them.  
Through the gap in the door, Luke saw Evan’s dark eyes flicker to his hiding spot before he murmured something into Jonathan’s neck and soon the man was too distraught to care about anything but the wet suction on his throat.

It wasn’t long until they were both moaning softly and gasping each other’s names into the other’s mouth. Jonathan whimpers as Evan’s hands move to his rear and his fingers press teasingly against his hole, encouraging him to rock so that their dicks rub together.  
“Oh fuck, Evan.” Jonathan begs between kisses “Fuck me, please.” And Evan does as he’s told, moving further back against the headboard, Luke watches with fascination as Evan’s calloused hands slide under Jonathan’s rear and lifts him skilfully into his lap.  
Jonathan starts wriggling and gasping before Evan’s lips press against his again, gently silencing him. Jonathan goes still before melting into the kiss, kissing back ferociously.

Evan’s hand slides into the back of Jonathan’s head, guiding him.  
“Evan — Evan please — “  
“Shh — baby. I’ve got you. I know how you like it.”  
Luke’s breath leaves him at Evan’s statement. Questions floating though his mind, _When? How long had they been together? Why didn’t Jonathan tell him? Did anyone else know?_  
His thoughts were cut off by another one of Jonathan’s moans and Luke looks back in time to see Jonathan practically melting into Evan’s capable hands, mewling as one of Evan’s slicked finger’s spread him open slowly and gently, teasing him before sliding in a second.

Luke’s watched a lot of porn, straight and gay, he’s seen men been fingered open before, but he’s never seen anything as hot as this. Jonathan’s moaning loud and Luke watches him roll his hips, trying to push back on the digits inside him, but every time he tries to, Evan stills the movement of his fingers. And smiles sinfully up at his lover when he whimpers and whines at him, begging him for more. The sounds of his fingers are obscene, squelching with the slick lube when Evan takes pity on Jonathan and continues.  
Jonathan yells out and he moans loud and unashamed, voice quickly becoming hoarse and breaking, and the thunderstorm outside covering the high-pitched whines escaping his mouth.

Jonathan looks so fragile on top of Evan, and something burns deep inside Luke’s gut, something he’s not sure he wants to acknowledge and he gasps silently as Evan’s dark gaze flashes once again to his hiding spot. He’s now positive that Evan knows that he’s there, he should go — but he can’t tear his eyes away.  
He watches as Evan clutches Jonathan to him, his fingers leaving Jonathan body, and he whimpers loud and long at the loss.  
He watches as Evan chuckles fondly at the man above him, gipping at his hips and tugging him closer.

 

* * *

 

Evan loves _everything_ about Jonathan. From his mad laughter that attracts millions to his videos, his voice high and childlike to how his voice sounds like in bed.  
But only Evan got to hear this kind of Jonathan, the gasping flustered mess.  
He loved the way Jonathan would grip at his shoulders while he fucked into him, nice and slow, his pace tender and the pressure he had on Jonathan’s hips just on the slight pressure of bruising, just the way Jonathan liked it.

He loved the way Jonathan would whimper when Evan picked him up and made him wrap his legs around his waist, loved it when Jonathan would whimper louder when he wouldn’t pick up the speed, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow, barely grazing that little bundle of nerves Jonathan needed him to hit, badly.

He loved when Jonathan would lose all the ways to speak in bed, grasping at Evan’s biceps and arching his back, trying to speak passed the ache in his throat, speaking in stunted breaths and broken moans.  
Jonathan would then squeeze his eyes closed and cry out, even scream, when Evan finally hit his prostate. Fucking into him hard and fast, the sounds of Jonathan’s moans and Evan’s grunts echoing in the air around them.  
Jonathan always looked so fragile and small under him, and Evan gets off on that. Evan’s fingers running softly over his pale skin as they bathe in the afterglow, his touch always worship like.  
_Jonathan loves to be dominated and Evan loves to dominate him._

So while Evan’s fingers are inside him, spreading and opening him gently he listens to Jonathan’s moans, knowing from his breathing when to speed up and when to slow down, his eyes firmly on his bedroom door.  
Jonathan’s body shakes above him as he slips in a third finger, listening to him hiss at the burning stretch, but he lets Evan work his open and soon Evan has him fumbling for words and babbling incoherently once again, he leans up and kisses the pale neck in apology at the pain he felt.  
“Evan — please. I need you.”  
Evan smiles and curls his fingers up deep, rubbing against Jonathan’s prostate before drawing them out. Evan grinning at the long whimper Jonathan lets out at the loss, kissing his neck again to soothe him.

His hands, one messy with lube, grips Jonathan’s hip, lifting him up once again and pulling him forward, Jonathan rising up on his knees, unaware that he’s giving their audience a full view of his shapely rear, the pale skin flushing a bright pink from Evan’s tight grip.  
Jonathan shifts, reaching behind him to grip Evan’s slick length, chuckling when Evan arches into the touch with a gasp, he shifts again before baring down on him, moaning as he feels Evan’s slick head slide into him.  
He gasps above him, his eyes squeezing closed and moaning at the thickness of him, he pressed down further until Evan’s as far as he can go, and his hips flush to Jonathan’s ass.  
He fits inside him so perfectly and Evan’s throat catches when he hears Jonathan’s whispered _“Perfect”_

 _Jonathan was fucking made for him_.  
They settle together for a moment, running their hands over the other, kissing the other gently and sharing each other’s air, before Jonathan’s drawing back up, slowly starting to bounce in his lap, and he’s moaning because Jonathan feels so fucking beautiful.

Jonathan can feel everything; he can feel each bounce in his gut, every glide of Evan’s cock inside him resonating in his soul. He can only moan and hold on to Evan.  
Sweat dripping down his naked chest, sighing as Evan nibbled at his neck, bruising him with his kisses.  
He can hear Evan murmuring and he strains his ears to hear him over their laboured breathing; the pleasure tingling through his veins, clouding his mind.  
“W— what?” he asks looking down at Evan’s flushed face.  
Evan looks up at him, his dark eyes dilated and shining “My sweet — sweet Jonathan” he rumbles _“You’re mine aren’t you?”_ thrusting his hips upwards in time with his words.  
Jonathan can only nod, panting “Yes, yours – _all yours_.”  
He watches Evan grin wickedly at him, groaning sinfully and learning up to bite a mark on Jonathan’s collarbone, his hips thrusting in time with his bouncing. Every time Jonathan comes down, Evan thrusts up and it has him seeing stars, bouncing in the lap of the man he loves and who loves him, each thrust perfect. This isn’t some cheap fuck, some friend-with-benefit, this is _Evan._

He’s already so close, pleasure knotting in his stomach and making him clench around Evan. He groans and pants, leaning into Evan, his cheek pressing against his neck, and he mouths wetly at the juncture between Evan’s neck and shoulder.

“God Evan, you make me feel so good — ah.”  
“Yeah?” Evan gasps as Jonathan tightens around him once again, velvet heat driving him closer to the edge, “Let me take care of you. “  
Jonathan only nods, his throat tightening again as the emotion he feels swells in his chest, his heart beating a bruising beat against his ribs. He simply let’s himself go, content in Evan’s arms, knowing that man beneath him wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.  
They were both so close, Jonathan clenching tightly around him like a vice, his warm, wet mouth on his neck and it makes Evan’s heart ache with how much he loves him, Jonathan moves a bit faster, one of his hands coming around to grip Jonathan’s cock where it’s rubbing against his abs with each thrust, curling his fingers around the hard length and stoking in tandem with his thrusts.

Jonathan’s coming apart in his hands, every stoke of his hand on his cock makes him tighten further around the cock buried inside him, gasping and pleading, arching his back and Evan listens to Jonathan’s breathy moans, his soft pants are music to his ears, and it’s so hard not to just lose himself then and there within the moment. He wants to, but he holds off, he has to stay focused and not let his guard down; they still have an audience watching them.  
And that thought just makes him clutch at the beautiful man on top of him.

His ministrations pay off quickly, within moments Jonathan is arching up in his lap, his spine curving, clamping down on his as he comes and he’s crying out a chant of Evan’s name, and he thinks it might just be the most enchanting thing he’s ever heard.  
His seed spurts hot and thick, spurting warm and sticky on his and Evan’s stomach.  
_“Fuck”_ Evan breaths watching him, unable to tear his eyes away from him “You look so fucking beautiful like this. Fucking needy, if only the others could see you like this, fucking slut for my cock, aren’t you?”  
Jonathan’s long-low whine replies him, nodding his head and still shaking through his orgasm.  
Evan closes his eyes, moaning at Jonathan’s trembling, he holds him and slows his thrusts, he feels like he’s on a knife edge, ready to fall over and he settles deep inside Jonathan and opening his eyes when he feels Jonathan’s tender kiss on his lips and that’s what pushes him over the edge.  
He’s falling with a wreaked moan of Jonathan’s name, his release painting Jonathan’s insides.

 

* * *

 

Luke couldn’t believe what he just witnessed; he’s never seen anything like that before. From what he could see, they’re both panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths, but Evan’s smiling up at Jonathan and they both look _fucking glorious._  
Jonathan’s bending down, raining gentle kisses across Evan’s face, along his forehead and down his nose, before leaning into kiss his lips.  
He listens as Jonathan giggles softly at something Evan did.  
The storm outside has finally calmed, leaving behind and light drizzle and he watches as Evan rolls them over till Jonathan is beneath him, resting his heavy body on Jonathan’s and pinning him to the bed.  
He watches as Evan runs his hands over Jonathan’s body, carefully cleaning him up with the washcloth that Luke just noticed sitting on the bedside table. Evan’s whispering something into Jonathan’s ear that makes him sigh contently.  
“Thanks” he hears Jonathan mummer sleepily. “We took a risk tonight, being together when the others are so close”  
“It’s okay.” Evan replies to him, his dark head resting on Jonathan’s chest “They won’t mind and I’m ready to tell them if you are. I want to hold your hand in public” he says as his large hand warps around Jonathan’s smaller one, “I want to kiss you, anytime I want” he then kisses the palm of Jonathan’s pale hand, mouthing gently at the skin of his wrist.

 _"I love you"_ he hears Jonathan whisper to him, running his fingers gently through Evan's jet black hair.   
He watches Evan lift his head from Jonathan's chest and gently kiss him, whispering his affections of love against his lips.

Luke watches as a smile unlike anything he’s ever seen before, make its way across Jonathan’s face. He looks so happy and content that Luke can’t help but feel a small burn of jealousy run through his veins.  
He hears a creak down the hall, the tell tail sign that someone is getting out of bed. Moving quickly and as quietly as he could he moves away from Evan’s door and down the stairs to the kitchen. His sleep shorts still uncomfortably tight. On his way back up to bed, he passes Tyler who’s exiting the bathroom, glancing sleepily at him in the dark, the hallway no longer illuminated by the crack in Evan’s bedroom door. Without saying a word, Luke passes him and goes to his room, firmly closing the door behind him and releasing himself from his shorts. Licking a stipe up his hand he wraps it firmly around himself, his friend’s moans still echoing in his head, it’s quick and messy and when he comes it’s with a startled cry into his first.  
His back arching just like Jonathan’s against the hard wood of the door, his knees buckling and his vision whitening out.

He’s sticky and wet, pleasure still curling like honey though his veins. Pulling off his clothes he crawls into bed, his mind still buzzing pleasantly and he slips off to sleep his dreams filled with the booming of thunder and barely contained cries of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please reeeeeview it & send me more prompts


End file.
